The genetic organization of various potentially pathogenic species of Neisseria and Haemophilus is being examined. Auxotrophic and antibiotic- resistant strains of N. gonorrhoeae and N. meningitidis that are isolated from clinical material are being used as recipients and donors in genetic transformation experiments.